<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up To Houndoom by SinfulTuesdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004253">Waking Up To Houndoom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays'>SinfulTuesdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hilda's Houndoom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foot Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda woke to Houndoom licking her feet. Usually, he did this to her hand to wake her up, and well, she had to say this was not how she expected to start her day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Touko | Hilda, Touko | Hilda/Hellgar | Houndoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hilda's Houndoom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up To Houndoom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilda could feel something wet running up against her toes. She moaned softly at the feeling. It was surprisingly sensual, and since she was still half asleep, she assumed it was just part of her dream. She shifted slightly, pushing her foot up against a cool, wet snout. The tongue continued to run between her sensitive toes and swirling around each one. Her hips arched slightly up away from the mattress as she gasped at the feeling. Hilda huffed to her pillow, hot breath billowing around her face. She was having an amazingly realistic dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda tried desperately cling to sleep, but she felt like she was beginning to wake up with the heat that was building between her thighs. The tongue laved up the arch of her foot and Hilda moaned loudly, fingers curling into the sheets. She was suddenly struck with wakefulness, and the foot servicing she was getting in her dream was not stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda cracked her eyes open against the early morning light to find Houndoom standing over her, gingerly licking her toes while the red tip of his cock poked out between his legs. Hilda stared at him, shifting the blankets aside. She was wearing only a tank top and her panties, and she couldn't pull her eyes away from her pokemon's cock. Houndoom barked playfully at her, wagging his tail wildly. When Hilda didn't move, he began licking her other, dry foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda groaned softly at the feeling, staring at her pokemon and biting her lip. Her heart raced in her chest as she lifted her foot up slowly toward his dripping cock. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, that it was wrong, and all of that, but with it right there in front of her, while he was doing this to her, Hilda just couldn't stop herself. She pressed her foot up against his red tip, and Houndoom froze for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda stared at him, judging his expression as she slowly rubbed her foot up and down his cock. She lifted her other one up as well, to get a sort of grip around it, and Houndoom began bucking his hips excitedly against her hold. Hilda gasped lowly, staring at his cock sliding in and out from between her toes, mouth watering at the sight of him. Houndoom looked so completely overwhelmed by just her toes wrapped around his cock, tongue lolling from the side of his mouth as he huffed and whined with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda couldn't believe what was happening. Her panties were soaked at her bowing Pokemon. His cold, wet nose pressed up against the thin fabric of her tank top. His hips thrusting jerkily against her. Houndoom was coming so completely undone with desperation and excitement like Hilda had never seen before. It excited her, and she could barely resist the urge to press her hand between her thighs for just a modicum of friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houndoom howled loudly, lifting his head for a final, powerful thrust. His cum shot out onto the bedspread and onto Hilda's panties. She shivered at the sight, not concerned at all with her soiled sheets. She had never seen something more gratifying that her panting pokemon. Houndoom stared at her through glassy eyes, tail wagging lazily behind him. Hilda could tell after spending years with the Pokemon at her side that he had enjoyed that a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed in to Hilda, lapping happily at her cheeks and lips for a moment, working his way down and nosing his way under Hilda's tank top. He lifted the thin fabric up, exposing her small, lovely breasts. Hilda stared up at her pokemon; her lips parted in surprise. His tongue slid over the soft mounds, her nipples perking up just for him. Hilda gasped softly, shivering beneath Houndoom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houndoom didn't slow or stop in the slightest, teasing his breasts so completely that Hilda struggled to breathe. She didn't know that just nipple play could make her feel this good. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure as hips began to rise desperately for friction. Soft, wanton noises bubbled up in her throat, overflowing past her lips, and she begged desperately for more, hands roaming over the short, soft fur of Houndoom's face. Houndoom gave both her sensitive nipples equal attention, slowly moving from one to the other until finally, he decided to shift further down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda's breath shuddered through her, low and frantic. She watched breathlessly as Houndoom pulled her panties off of her, the heat between her thighs so wet and excited that she could see a string of it between her and the fabric for a moment before the panties were past her knees. Houndoom threw the thin, scrap of fabric aside, drinking in the sight of Hilda's exposed body. Her pussy ached for attention, and Houndoom wasted no time giving her what she wanted. His head fell between her legs, licking slow stripes up her wet slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda gasped loudly, her head spinning at the incredible and intense feeling. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing there. Every spot he hit was like lighting cracking between her thighs. She held desperately into Houndoom, trilling loudly as he found her oh so sensitive clit. Hilda saw stars in her eyes. His tongue swirled around the sensitive organ, making her feel pleasure so incredible and unknown to her before that she felt like she couldn't accept anything less afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praises and begging keens of her voice slipped between her lips. Her thighs trembling desperately against his soft, smooth fur. Hilda could never go back to what she once knew, now knowing that Houndoom could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. Hilda's hips bucked wildly and desperately against her, waves of ecstasy crashing through her, and she was close. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. Her voice pitched louder as she keened and begged for more from her previous pokemon, completely lost in the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips quavered and stilled as she reached her climax, loudly. She pushed Houndoom's snout away gently as her entire body was wracked with trembles and the soft heat of her afterglow. Hilda stared happily up her Houndoom, pressing a gentle kiss to his slick covered snout. He licked her happily in response, and Hilda knew they would be doing this more often now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Consider shouting at me in the comments, or on Twitter (@SinfulTuesdays) if you'd like to see more like this, or if you've got some Trainer/Pokemon pairings you'd like to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>